


The Art of Avoidance

by whynotrebecca



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotrebecca/pseuds/whynotrebecca
Summary: Castiel is perfecting the art of avoidance.





	The Art of Avoidance

**Author's Note:**

> More old stuff.

 

A/N: This is a product of Rob's story about Misha and the stripper in Australia, two Peaches albums (Fatherfucker & Teaches of Peaches) and some Little River Band (Man on Your Mind in particular). How these things ended up coming together whilst I sat at my computer I don't even know...  


 

To call it a routine would imply that Castiel was comfortable with what he had been doing over the last two months.  
Nothing could be further from the truth.  
Every time he felt it creeping up on him, felt the itch of transgression crawling up his spine to settle deep in his thoughts - and they were such dark thoughts of late - every time he failed to fight back, the guilt and shame grew.  
He knew he could never be reconciled with this.

Whether he would acknowledge 'this' had become routine or not, Castiel knew that each time it followed a pattern. Dean, in need of help would seek his assistance and Castiel would break barriers of time and physical space to reach the hunter’s side as fast as possible. Once the situation had been resolved Castiel would leave the two brothers to their room, to each other while he slipped away - in more ways than they would ever suspect.  
And tonight - again - he found himself walking away as fast as he could as the treacherous and fierce tension intensified within his body.

As he crossed another street, ( _three blocks away from the motel? four? Was this far enough away?_ ) Castiel scowled at the sticky heat of the evening. Sweat was beginning to moisten his skin beneath the pretension of his navy suit and he cursed the ridiculously human response of his body.  
Glaring up at the sharp pinpoints boring down on the city he imagined the stars were a vigilant, horde of judging eyes.  
_What are you doing Castiel?_ they whispered.  
_What are you doing….._  
He returned his gaze to the uneven pavement beneath his feet.  
None of his brethren were paying any attention anymore he was certain - almost certain.  
The oppressive mountain of self-loathing he was cultivating added a heaviness to his posture as he stalked across the road and into the artificial embrace of neon and deceptively enthusiastic flesh.

Entering the club Castiel was once again bewildered at the sameness of it all.  
New town - no difference.  
Iniquity was iniquity and strip clubs were almost identical all over this godforsaken country.  
Humans were nothing if not consistent.  
_And what does that make me?_ he thought ruefully as his eyes searched the club.

Castiel made his way to an empty table near the wall, his grip on his own compulsions may be slipping but even his recent conduct was incapable of erasing a millennia of angelic training entirely - the need for discretion of a sort had remained an unyielding part of his hardwiring.

Sliding into the semi-circular bench seat that hugged the round table, he barely noticed his pants sticking slightly to the vinyl.

A redhead dressed ( _barely_ ) in white approached the table as Castiel was shrugging off his trenchcoat. Hardly acknowledging her presence he waved her away absentmindedly, refusing to see her face and shoulders fall just that little bit further.  
Another man, quietly trying not to drown in his own futility would be only one table over and more than willing to watch her undress ( _unravel_ ) in front of him.  
Castiel wasn't concerned for her immortal soul. He wasn't.

He felt rather than heard the music playing in this club, it was a little more overtly sexual than in others he had visited. Deep electronic bass reverberated though his stomach as the lyrics urged listeners to ‘suck and let go’. It was mildly hypnotic and he felt it smoothing over the jagged edges inside his head.

Another girl, slender, light brown hair - he knew she would have green eyes before she was even close enough for him to make out - was making her way over to his table.  
This part, Castiel had learned, was surprisingly easy. He knew that his vessel was attractive to these women, he knew it and used it, amazed at the confidence he now wielded in order to wallow in his own depravity.  
With a calculated gaze he slowly let his eyes slide down the girl's body as she approached, lingering on her neck, her breasts, the tiny black underwear that left very little to the imagination. It wasn’t that long ago that he relied entirely on his imagination. He didn't need to imagine anymore.

"Dance for you baby?" she murmured running a beautifully manicured finger down the length of Castiel's tie.  
"Yes" he heard his own response as if through water, muffled and dreamlike. Holding the girl’s gaze he gestured toward the shiny surface in front of him. Wordlessly she climbed up onto the seat, spiked heels threatening to pierce the vinyl, and stepped gingerly onto the table. Turning and sliding to a crouching position she angled her body to afford Castiel the best view of her breasts. Shifting slightly in his seat he waited patiently as the girl slowly stood and began to dance for him.  
She slid her fingers through the straps of her bra raising a questioning eyebrow at the man below her.  
“Take it off.” His voice was low and it wasn't a request .  
“Anything for you baby.” she replied turning away from him to bend over and remove the lace garment in one smooth movement. She tossed it into Castiel’s lap and he swept it aside with barely a thought.

Castiel’s eyes were drawn to the last remaining piece of lace the girl was wearing. She stepped to the edge of the table, black stilettos spread slightly and placed intentionally either side of him.  
Castiel slid his hands slowly up the girl’s smooth legs to hook his thumbs in the elastic of her panties.  
The girl’s eyes widened as Castiel smiled up at her.  
“Let me take these off.”  
“We’re not supposed to..” came the soft reply.  
Castiel licked his lower lip and gave her his most beguiling smile.  
“Let me…”  
He gently tugged at the fabric and slid her panties gently down over her thighs and to the table.  
The girl seemed surprised into stillness and made no attempt to stop the determined movement of his hands. Trembling slightly, she instead stepped out of her panties and lowered herself down, knees naturally falling open as her fingertips came to rest on the smooth surface in front of him, all the while holding his eyes with her own.  
Behind the green veil of her eyes Castiel could see desire swirling, entwined with a small amount of fear and was mildly ashamed at how her reaction caressed his ego.  
Leaning back slightly he silently invited the girl onto his lap.  
Smiling, she climbed from the table, gently placing a knee either side of his thighs and lowered herself down.  
Castiel exhaled softly, running his hands along the smooth, warm skin of the girl's legs. He felt her shiver slightly under his fingers and raised his eyes to study her expression.  
Her lashes were already lowering, glossy lips already parting slightly.  
This, once again, was going to be easy.

"Glutton for punishment, little brother?"  
Gabriel placed his drink on the table and settled onto the seat beside them. The ice clinking against the glass.  
"Ignore him", Castiel instructed the girl.  
"No problem", she murmured rising off his lap only to grind gently back down onto the hardness already pressing urgently against the fabric of his pants.  
A soft moan dropped from her open lips and Castiel pressed one hand against her chest, pushing her back against the edge of the table - spreading her body out in front of him.  
She rolled her hips, grinding steadily faster as Castiel watched the ecstasy grow on her face, painting her skin with heat and sweat.

"He's going to find out about this..." Gabriel waved his glass, looking for the right phrase, "...extra-curricular activity." He paused. "He will want to know why.“

“You have to tell him Castiel," he muttered into his drink.

"I don't want to Gabriel." Castiel replied his eyes fixed on the girl riding his lap.  
She was now panting softly and he could tell she was getting very close.  
"Open your eyes for me" he whispered.  
She immediately complied and with her eyes wide she gripped Castiel's forearms as intense sensations rolled through her body.  
Castiel watched her eyes lose focus as the orgasm overwhelmed her.

The girl’s body became soft, languid as her breathing slowed. Castiel gently ran a finger over her quivering lower lip, the soft puffs of her breath hot against his skin.  
Realisation descended over her face like a curtain and she stiffened in his lap "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. We're not supposed to…”  
Don't worry," Castiel murmured, "You can make it up to me."  
He lowered his hands to the waist of his pants and slowly unfastened the top button.  
"You may not want to stay for this Gabriel".

Nodding her comprehension the girl began sliding down Castiel's body to settle underneath the table - delicate fingers unzipping his pants and reaching in to grasp the erection urgently requiring attention.

Gabriel shrugged and got to his feet.  
"This isn’t living, little brother."  
He turned and started walking.  
"Trust me, I know."

Castiel groaned as the girl wrapped her hot lips around his aching cock.  
He fisted one hand in her hair and a distant voice in his head insisted that it felt wrong - i _t should be short_ \- and the shoulder, this shoulder under his other hand - _it should be hard, muscled_.

"Fuck you Gabriel." he whispered, spreading his legs and surging into the girls mouth.

*******

As she swallowed more of his length, sucking hard and pulling open-mouthed moans from the beautiful man with the sad blue eyes above her, the girl wondered who it was he was trying to drive from his thoughts.  
She was naive enough to think that her mouth on his cock might just be enough.  



End file.
